


Love the Parasite

by Funnybone800



Category: ErrorTale - Fandom, Fresh - Fandom, Lucidia - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underfresh, Based off RP, Cute, Error Sans - Freeform, Error is really gay, F/F, F/M, FLUUFFF, Fluff, Fresh Sans - Freeform, Gay, Gen, Loverofpiggies, Lucidia!error, Lucidia!fresh, M/M, Other, Slow Build, Slowish build, TRTL!Sans - Freeform, Underfell Sans, Will put all my gays of these two here, Worry, gay gay gay gay gay, i dont edit this, i ship, im a binch, lots of gay and lots of drama, lucidia (comic), lucidia - Freeform, lucidia comic, my fave part is i mispell squiroos name a lot b c i dont care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnybone800/pseuds/Funnybone800
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Error realizes he's absolutely head over heels for Fresh, living renewed in an Undertale universe with TRTL, Sans, Fell, and Papyrus, it gets worse when a shapeshifting monster barges in and starts dating his crush. What will Error do? Probably scream</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Error realizes

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based on one rp/ a few others maybe.

Error hadn't noticed how much he liked the others presence. Whenever Fresh was around he was both disgusted and happy. They had watched the entirety of Friends together. Error needed someone to complain about how idiotic Ross was acting. And Fresh was always willing to listen. Fresh had also started to apologize for touching Error, knowing his friend hated physical contact.

Error didn't notice how much he cared until one day his parasitic friend hadn't left his room. He angrily went to wake him up. Not concerned, usually Fresh was awake. If he wasn't it was because he spent the whole night making 'informative' YouTube videos. Error knocked. No answer. Knocked again. A groan. He carefully opened the door. Fresh was laying in bed. Curled up. Worry shivered through Error as he went to his silicone protected friend. "Fresh you idiot why aren't you up yet?" 

"Nn" Fresh shuffled. Looking at his friend through his YOLO shades. "I-I don't feel real good today homebro" he said. Coughing slightly. Error confusingly nodded. Deciding to go get Papyrus.

Error left the room, trotting downstairs to the sleeping form on the couch. "Papyrus! Wake the Fuck up! Somethings wrong with Fresh" he growled. The taller figure shuffled and grumbles. Lifting up.

He looked at Error. "Language Error... now what?"

"Fresh is acting weird and stuff go see what's wrong" 

Papyrus shuffled up and nodded. Stalking upstairs, Error following quickly behind him. Entering the room Papyrus immediately notices the problem. Going over. Feeling his head, the silicone had heated up. Fresh groaned. Papyrus had to explain that Fresh was sick. Being a parasite and not usually in a Human-like world for longer then a few seconds. Fresh had finally caught a sickness that his body had never had.

Error had tried not to panic but days passed and Fresh was still sick. He had even started vomiting and sleeping most of the day. Error insisted on going to the doctor. Finally Papyrus decided to make an appointment. Carrying Fresh to the doctor only the next day.  
Error came along.

Apparently Fresh had only caught a cold. Just a cold. But since he never got sick it infected him like a motherfucker. They had to clean out his silicone body and give him water and medicine for a few days.

Luckily that worked, Fresh was soon back to his normal self. Running around and making everyone uncomfortable. Continuing to watch Friends with Error.

Error had been so worried the whole time. Panicking and sadly watching Fresh suffer made him feel terrible. He felt better now. More protective for his friend.  
But Error couldn't help but get butterflies every time Fresh accidentally bumped him after that. Or when Fresh would mention their best friend status. (Though blueberry would always disagree and say he and Error were BFFS and that Fresh just sucked). 

He cares so much for his parasite.

Maybe he even loved his parasite.  
No, he couldn't. He hated everyone...  
Everyone...


	2. This is gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell is UF!sans and TRTL is another sans just more innocent cuz he's basically a child just so u all know

Fresh woke up the next day at 7:00am sharp. As usual. He got up and went downstairs. Quietly sneaking past papyrus, who was sleeping calmly on the couch. He went into the kitchen and made himself breakfast. Wheat cakes with no syrup on it whatsoever. Everybody found it disgusting that he ate things like this. Sitting at the dining table he flipped through his phone, scrolling through tumblr and checking all his games (which all happened to be games mothers play on facebook). When a groggy figure stomped into the tiled room. Papyrus. It was now 8:32. Apparently he couldn't sleep.

Papyrus sat with him and talked for a bit before the skeleton began to make breakfast for everyone else in the house. Fresh knew he'd be making pancakes since it was easy and Pap was most likely busy with some thing Fresh didn't care much about. He decided that today he'd probably leave after every one woke up so he could skateboard and yell at people on the side walk. Maybe hurt someone for Jay walking. 

As 10:24 rolled around Papyrus went around and woke everyone up. All of them being Sans' though they weren't to keen on waking up this early. Even TRTL who was used to waking up earlier than the rest. Fresh put on his rainbow barf jacket and was deciding whether or not to skateboard or use his heelies when Error stalked up to him. "Where the Fuck are you going?"

"Oh hey bruh I'm just gonna go skate around the town for a few" he smiles brightly. Adjusting his frames. 

Error made a sound of disgust and rolls his eyes, glitching ever so slightly. "Fine. Whatever. Hurry up so we can watch Friends you freak" he growled before sinking into the kitchen. Fresh bubbles with a feeling of happiness. 

Fresh picked up his skateboard and opened the door. Papyrus yelled a "Be good!" As he left the large building. Flipping into his skateboard and rolling into the sidewalk. Showing off his moves to no one but himself. 

Fresh's day was just like any other. He skated, Did some tricks, Went to get a smoothie, harassed some children at the park, got another smoothie. Basically the usual. As Fresh skates he runs into someone.

Another monster, They're a large blob with eyes and mouths everywhere. They ended up talking for about two hours. Walking together. The blobs name was Squroo. A shapeshifting monster who had a surprising amount in common with Fresh.

They exchange numbers and decide to meet up again. Fresh knows his chances with Error will never succeed. So instead he decides. Maybe to try someone else. And he'll get right over Error.   
\---  
"So Error how'd you sleep?" Papyrus asked as he sat at the table with the rest. Error shrugged "okay" 

"Are you ok Error?" Papyrus asked, held tilting to the side.

"When has he ever been ok" Sans yawned. Shoving a mouthful of pancake into his mouth.

Papyrus growled slightly. "Sans be quiet -and stop being so messy!!" He sighed. Looking back at Error who was glaring in Sans' direction. "Sorry about that. But you know if anything is wrong-"

"Everything is fine" Error glitches. Coding up his food. (Including the plate) and standing. Quickly going to his room.

Papyrus bonked Sans on the head. "Don't be so rude!"

"I wasn't I was being honest." He chuckled. Standing and leaving the room. Fell watching him leave, and next to him TRTL making face of disgust. 

Papyrus sighed. Listening for a bit to Fell and TRTL's conversation about Neopets before deciding to go upstairs and see what's going on with Error. But of course as he began to go he was called back into the kitchen. They wanted to talk about Neopet colors with him and TRTL's idiotic idea to change a chocolate pet into speckled.

Error groaned and flopped onto his bed waiting til Fresh got home. He angrily checked the time every few minutes. Papyrus came in around 12:44pm. "Error I wanted to ask what's wrong" he steps over some dirty laundry and sat on the bed.

Error sat up. Crossing his arms. "Everything is fine.." He hissed. "Error I'm not a bafoon I know you're lying" Papyrus said smugly. Before pulling Error into a small hug.

"I-I just don't wanna talk about it. Thanks though" Papyrus nodded. Comforter him. And then left.

Error was angry because it wasn't til 3:48pm that Fresh got home. He hated it when Fresh didn't come home quickly. Who'd he watch Friends with?! That was over five hours of what could've been watching Friends time. When Fresh walked in though. He calmed a bit. Letting the other slide beside him as Fresh explained his day to Error. Something about yelling at kids and almost pushing someone into heavy traffic.

Fresh then explained he met someone new. Another monster. He told Error their name and basically everything he'd learned about them today. Error shivered with jealousy. Sure it would probably be nothing but Error couldn't help but be a bit unhappy. He tried to get over it as he tuned out Fresh. Starting his favorite show.

Error was just glad he was back. In the middle of watching Friend's Fresh fell asleep. Curled up beside the glitch. Error softly moved a hand down and stroked his skull. Smiling slightly. 

God.

This was gay.   
\---

Papyrus peeked in at some point. Smiling. Seeing Error in a better mood. He hopped downstairs and started cleaning...

...

As he vacuumed he thought. Error had started being angry when Fresh was out more... Error wanted to spend all his time with Fresh. He nearly dropped the vacuum. He knew Fresh had a weird thing for Error (though Fresh had a weird thing with everybody). He squealed silently. 

He knew exactly what was going on!


	3. Cas can't write entire chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error gets questioned and Fresh is asked on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write long chapters like everyone else can so you're all stuck with my shitty 3 sentence long stories

Papyrus giggles as he sits downstairs. How had he not noticed sooner?! Error and Fresh had been friend's for a long time (though Error always says he just can't get rid of Fresh). He had looked back to recent memories. Error was the only person Fresh didn't avidly flirt on, and when he's unhappy he goes straight to him. Fresh was the only person Error let hang out in his room beside Papyrus. Though he really didn't want to step foot in his messy room. The shuffling upstairs made Papyrus jump as Error walked downstairs, possibly to get a soda. 

"Error!" Papyrus said, flinging himself up. Error tensed. Looking and squinting at the tall one.

"What"

He followed the small angry skeleton into the kitchen. His bright smile wide. "So. I had an extremely random question"

Error grumbled. Opening the fridge. "What is it?" He took out a small bottle of DitDot. Turning towards Papyrus and half-slamming the door closed. Papyrus giggles. "Do you liiiiike anyone?" He held his hands together.

Error hesitated. "No" He glanced away. Opening the soda and taking a sip. The large skeleton leaning on the counter. "You know I hate everyone. Why would I like any of these abominations"

Papyrus didn't lie, being called an abomination all the time hurt. But he kept his head high and would simply tell Error what he thought he didn't agree with. This time he just continued in the subject. "You sure?? You hesitated!"

"I didn't" 

"You did!"

Error was silent. A small dark red blush appear as he turned and immediately began to leave the kitchen. "I don't like anyone" he growled. Papyrus chuckled. "Suuurre" he was definitely going to prod him about it later. Just like what he did to Fresh.  
\--  
Error hastily went upstairs and into his room, where the parasite slept calmly in his fake body. Error stares for a moment. His vision fucking sucked but he knew the colors of fresh well enough to spot him.  
He put his soda down and turned the t.v. back on. Sitting by the sleeping body. Staring at him. He knew he had the biggest crush on this disgusting nightmare. But it was so. Weird. He never liked someone this much

He never wanted to kiss or cuddle or touch anyone. The only person he let touch him was Papyrus and even then it made him at least mildly uncomfortable. Gulping. He laid down too. Curling up by the sleeping figure. He watched tv and drank soda while he laid there. Throwing the bottle elsewhere when he was done.

He was going to leave and he was pulled closer. Looking at Fresh, his body shuffling up to Error and nuzzling him. Fresh slept soundly. Error wanted to get comfortable.  
To cuddle up to him and sleep. But he didn't instead he overdramatically pushed fresh away from him. "DON'T TOUCH ME"

Fresh awoke immediately. Flinging himself up. "Wh-what?! Oh shiz bro I'm sorry!" He said sincerely and standing quickly. "I'll uh- all up n' leave" he said uncomfortably and quickly shuffles out of the room.

Error felt a small ping of guilt. But did nothing about it as he curled up and stared at the blurry tv screen...  
\---  
Fresh sighs. Leaning against the wall. He knew Error was uncomfortable with him sleeping in his bed. He sighs and goes to his room. Closing the door and flopping onto his floor mattress. Kicking off his shoes. Putting his hand on the floor next to him. He sighs. Curling up in his blankets. Staring at the ceiling.

Just as he was about to doze off again a soft ding emitted from his phone. Taking it from his pocket and looking at the text.

'Hey!' It was Squroo! He sat up and moved against the wall.

'Ayo bruh waddup'

'Nothing really :3c just wanted to ask you something?'

'Oh yea? Hit me' he curled the blanket around himself.

'Do you want to go to Xtreme Cafe tomorrow? It's around westbridge' 

'Oh yea homie that sound chill ;0 what time?'

'Uhhh 2:30?'

'Sure. I'll meet you there!!' He smiled to himself. 'I gtg but see ya man' he stuffs his phone away and lays down. He could get over Error.  
This was good...


	4. title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIRL is actually my sister (whos got a crush on papyrus obviously) but I don't think she wants to be in my fanfiction

"Where the fuck are you going?" Error growled as he walked up to Fresh who was getting ready to leave that day. He made a soft glance at Error with a large planted on smile. 

"Oh just hanging out with a new bro today!" Fresh took his skateboard out. Error frowning ever so slightly.

"What? New? Who the literal fuck would want to talk to you?" He growled but Fresh kept his same odd smile as he adjust his hat and swung the door open. 

"Haha my new friend obvs bro!! Anyways homedawg I gotta fly, Smell ya later~~" he pushed and skated off into the street. Doing some shitty tricks as Error practically slammed the door closed. 

Why was he so mad? He grumbled as he turned. Screeching slightly as TRTL stood behind him. "Hey Error!" his fake-cutsey voice clung to Errors head like glue. 

He growled. "What the fuck do you want"

TRTL frowning softly. "Don't curse-! and Pap wants to chat with you in the kitchen" He narrowed his eyes. "N' he looked REAL serious" he adjust his turtle neck and snobbily walked off. God Error hated that fucker.

He angrily sighed as he moved to the kitchen. Peaking himself in. "What"  
"Error come sit!"

Error mentally scowled. Knowing Papyrus was going to ask him about Fresh again. He shoveled his hands into his pockets and sauntered over. Sitting with a huff. Papyrus had a gleam in his eyes and his fanged smile was wide and excited.

"So Error. I have a question" he folded his legs with a giggle. The crop top he wore said 'Soft Boy'. Error never understood the idiotic crop tops this guy wore. Then again Papyrus didn't understand the fact that Error literally never changed this outfit.

"Do you want to....bonk...someone"

"....bonK?" He asked. Confused and angry. Papyrus tapped his chin. "Like...kissing but since you're a skeleton it would be bonking"

Error stares at him for what seemed like forever. "What. No why would I?" Huffing. He glitches slightly. "That's gross. I hate it when people touch me. Why would I want them to fucking kiss me?"

Papyrus frowned slightly. "Well. Like. If you ever fell in love-"

"No"

He stood and stomped out of the room. Papyrus grumbled. He'd try again later. Error made it to his room and stumbled through garbage as he flopped onto the bed. Looking around his blurry room. Though it was blurry because he refused to wear his glasses. Silence surrounded him. He looked at the blurry puppets he hang from the ceiling. Then at his pillow as he nuzzled it slightly. What if he did want to 'bonk'? Closing his eyes he imagine Fresh's fake body carefully wrapping around him in a soft bonk, his teeth carefully scraping against his own in a gentle loving touc-. His eyes shot open and dark red blush edges quickly across his face.

Why did he imagine fresh?! Why'd he imagine anyone?! He hated everyone. He gulped. Shuffling in his spot. Covering his face and balling his fists. He hated everyone! Everyone!!  
Yet he couldn't help but feel butterflies from the thought of that disgusting parasite holding him close...  
God he was absolutely pathetic.  
\---  
Fresh boomed with obnoxious louder. "And I say to the guy, IT'S NOT A DEAD MAN! IT'S YOUR GRANDMOTHER!!" That was enough from the shapeshifting monster in front of him to laugh out. They had taken shape as a a human shape but kept all of their mouths and eyes. Fresh chuckled. Sipping his coffee. He could only get small amount of coffee. His real tiny body couldn't handle caffeine or sugar.

"This has been really fun" the monster giggled. They were mostly emotionless and stale. Which Fresh related to as he only ever showed one emotion and even then wasn't sure completely was full out emotion was or is. 

Fresh shifted. Shoveling a carrot cake into his mouth. "Heh. Yea same bro"

"I. Think we should do this again"

"Like as friends?" Squroo stared at him in slight unamusement as their mouth smiled. Speaking at different times. "No silly. As like...a date."

Fresh stared at them for a second. He looked at his cup. Sure he had his fair share of random dates and phased over sexual contact. But he. He never exactly knew what a date was. He knew people did that when they wanted to be in relationships. But he didn't 109% understand why. Papyrus went on dates a lot with GIRL . 

He gulped. His crush on Error wouldn't leave just by merely sleeping with people. So maybe dating this Squroo person. Would work out. He nods "ya that would be radical" 

Fresh ended up agreeing to a date and time only a few days ahead from now. After some more odd conversation Fresh waved and skated off. Skating down the road he adjusted his hat. Letting out a stressed sigh. He hated emotion more than anything ever. He wasn't supposed to feel them.

Yet here he was. Nervous. Confused...loving. He wasn't a creature of emotion. And frankly he didn't understand. He didn't know why people got offended or scared by the things he said. Or what crying was and why it happened when. He threatened to murder children's entire families. They were just words.

Emotion was one thing he didn't think he'd ever need to grasp a sort of concept on when agreeing to get help from this universe. He mostly agreed as a test. It would be cool. He though. Instead he ended up getting rid of his original body [TRTL] and getting this synthetic one. Which was nice but certainly not the same. 

He jumped and flipped into the street he lived on and skated down. Looking at the sky as he jumped into the yard. Landing in the grass and moving up the porch. He hadn't planned 100% on being so late... He didn't know hanging with Squroo would have him return at 5pm. He stepped in. Papyrus singing obnoxiously as he made a lot of spaghetti. Fresh hesitated.

Deciding against it he moves upstairs. Going to his room and sitting at his computer. He sighs. Taking out his tablet and drawing...  
\---  
TRTL sat by Fell as he watched the other trade Neopets. "I think somethin's wrong with Error"

"Didn't you always?" Fell said as he clicked on a board. TRTL huffed. "We duh! But I mean... he's actin weird-er-er" he emphasized each er.

Fell glanced at him. Taking a breath. "Well...maybe you should leave it alone?" 

"Why should I! I want drama!!"

"You know papyrus doesn't like your obsession with drama. Especially since you've already started your gambling addiction"

"I just like betting children at the arcade!" He crossed his arms and shuffled into his spot. "Is it my turn yet?"

"No"

TRTL grumbled... staring at the door. He was going to find out what was happening all by himself.


	5. Shit chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shit honestly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter kinda seems shitty to me?? I've been busy and idk if this is good I might redo it later

TRTL shuffled on the couch. Eyeing the parasite and idiotic glitch. Both of them sitting by each other and chatting while Fresh showed him around his Animal Crossing village. Error was 100% invested. TRTL narrowed his eyes,, he didn't like either of them. Frankly he only liked Fell and Papyrus. 

But these two were worse than Sans. Two horrible people who got along pretty good. His old parasite and timeline destroy. Made him sick. He tapped his foot. Hoping Fell and Papyrus would return from the store soon; Fell was supposedly getting over his fear of being in public and Papyrus wanted to get him. Stuff from that. 'Hot Topic' place you saw last time you were in the mall.

The two awful people laughed at some sort of horrible joke Fresh probably made. TRTL stood. Moving into the kitchen with a snooty walk. He knew his only way of really finding out the situation was to get papyrus drunk. So he needed some sort of alcohol. He tapped his chin. Papyrus took the longest out of them all to get wasted. 8 bottles Barely did it. It was nearly magic. So he decided the best way was to...put all the bottles on the table? In plain sight?

He had found exactly where they were stashed. Both Sans's bottles and Papyrus's. He might be mentally unstable but he's not a moron. His adorable evil smile flickered. Placing the bottles on the table. He knew it was wrong to try and get his brother wasted. But he didn't stop.

TRTL came back in. To find that the two had relocated upstairs. Sitting back on the couch with a light sigh. Feeling bad but ignoring it. He hadn't gotten much attention the past few weeks and frankly he was tired of it... so so tired.

He wanted to know what was happening. And not knowing much he knew he'd probably just do it this way right? The plan was dumb but. He was a bit lazy and waited for a good one. He hugged himself. Staring at the screen. He was like a child. Wanting attention but the only amount he got was small bits. 

Fell and papyrus being his only friends made it . Sometimes they were gone. And he was just alone.  
\----  
Fresh flopped down. Leaning against a pillow with a bright smile as he stared at the other. Error chuckled. "See? ACNL is dang good" Fresh murmured as TRTL strutted into the kitchen. Fresh hadn't noticed but Error definitely did. He watched the blur of his from the corner of his eye before finally deciding to move. "Fresh let's go upstairs"

He knew fresh would near instantly fall asleep. He always did. It was annoying. But Error knew something was definitely up. As soon as his Fresh (crush) Friend was asleep he'd sprint down. And he did exactly that.

Walking past TRTL who was busy watching SU to notice Error slink into the kitchen. Confusingly staring at the alcohol on the counter. Which he was sure wasn't there earlier. "TRTL!" Error yelled.

A grumbled "whaaat" emits before the small sans immediately ran in. 

"What the hell is that?"

"...I dunno"

"...I'm telling papyrus you touched the alcohol"

"No!!" He ran over immediately. "Don't I'll do anything!!"

"Then tell me why it's here"

"No!"

He chuckled crossing his arms and smiling. "Then I'm telling-"

TRTL made a mistake right there. He moved a hand forward and shoved Error. Error screaming and glitching in place for a second. Before forcing TRTL's soul out.

"D O N T T O U C H M E" string surrounded the boys soul. TRTL cried. Yelling pleads and apologies. But everything went silent when the front door opened. Papyrus and Fell just making it home.


	6. -UPDATE-

HEY EVERYONE IM SO SO SO SORRY I HAVENT UPLOADED!! IVE BEEN HELLA BUSY WITH SCHOOL!!, I am also kinda sick and my immune system sucks so ill be sick for a while I'm going to try and maaaybbee write a small chapter today >.>


	7. GROUNDED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :0  
> I actually made a chapter?!?!
> 
> I'd like to thank Majestictophat on tumblr for being so supportive!! I'm so grateful you like my bad writing !
> 
> This is a short chapter as usually but it's mainly atm bc I'm busy and i don't have a lot of time to actually write good ;-;

Tap. Tap. Tap. Papyrus tapped his foot angrily on the ground as he stared silently at the two skeletons. TRTL half hiding in his turtleneck. Error playing with his fingers. Papyrus opened his mouth. "You're both grounded"

Error and TRTL both perked up. "WHAT??"

"Both of you. TRTL no computer for two days." TRTL whined. Falling down dramatically..

Error could almost see the look in Papyrus as he looked at him. "And you. No t.v. for two days" error nearly died. His entire life. His entire purpose for living being gripped away with a few simple words. How could he survive this"

"Uh.. Error..." Papyrus poked him. TRTL huffed. He'd figure this out later as he left to whine to Fell. Error sat. Broken. Papyrus ended up awkwardly leaving once sans had come from work.

Error was eventually snapped back to reality as Fresh swung his arm around him. "Hey bro!! What's crackin?" He asked with a toothy smile. Error growled slightly.

"I'm grounded. No t.v" the words stung in his throat. 

"Oh... that sucks... wanna go for a walk?" He asked. His smile softening. Tilting his head. Error stared. Giddy in some ways. "...sure"

Fresh smiled moving his arm off of Error. Standing straight. The parasite and glitch both left the house. Walking calmly in the afternoon breeze. "Wanna get milkshakes homie?" FRESH asks. Error nodded a little 

"Heh. Yea." They ended up talking. Walking calmly. Error had relaxed a bit. Happy to be around Fresh, entering a small shop and buying milkshakes. Error getting a chocolate with whipped cream and a maraschino cherry. Sipping it happy.

Fresh even got one. Just a standard vanilla; whipped crean and fancy sprinkles. "Mmmn, it's unhealthy but so God dang radical-itious!" He giggled. The giggle was sweet and make Error shutter.

"Hey fresh...Wanna go. Uh. Torment kids at the park?"

Fresh perked. Bouncing. "Yes!!" The others excitement made him happy as they sipped milkshakes and went to the park. Carefully moving onto a bench. Occasionally fresh got up to scare people and Error would as well. May be a little less though. 

They sat on the bench soon. Night almost there. Error leaned on fresh a little and yawns. Sleepy. Fresh hummed solemnly. He ended up carrying the sleeping Error home...


	8. some gay shit and some bad shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA look i wrote something!?
> 
> again thanks to Majestictophat for being a cool dude!!!

Error woke up to be cuddled up with a passed the fuck out parasite, The other laid silently, obviously having brought Error to bed and just happened to stay there, it was cute really. The sight of the other sleeping calmly. Error didn't want to move, he felt safe and comfortable. He wanted to stay here. Forever. But that would be literally impossible. He sighed, and instead of leaving the spot he cuddled closer. He felt broken and wrong but here he felt so so nice.

Because of Error's movement Fresh made some small chittering noises, the noises Error used to find creepy and annoying. But now they were fairly cute and usually signed how comfortable he was. Fresh's arm was wrapped gently around the sleeping Error, shoving him closer and nuzzling the top of his head, Error's face glowing bright red. and with a small shy smile he went back to sleep. Comfortable and soft.

There was a small creak of the door. A small turtlenecked-Sans stood by the door. Peaking in. Eye light's glimmering. He smiled wide, watching the two sleep. So this was what was going on huh? Something ROMANTIC was definitely going on. But they didn't want anyone to find out right?? Or neither of them knew?? Most of TRTL's experience with romance was linked to watching Pap and his gross girlfriend kiss sometimes or the television shows that played sometimes. Those Spanish ones. He didn't know what they were called but they were dramatic! And he LOVES drama!

He slowly popped out of the room and closes the door. Smiling with a bounce as he snuck back to his room. Going in and looking at Fell. Tucking him in before going back to Papyrus's bed and curling into it. Smiling evilly before falling asleep.  
~~  
Morning came and as usual TRTL awoke with a hop. Shuffling out and looking at Fell. Usually he got on the computer or ran downstairs to yell at Papyrus to wake up but today was different. He went down and Pap was GONE?? He panicked for 0.2 seconds but this had been happening a lot lately. So he assumed that was it. He huffed and went to Sans's room-- HE WAS GONE TOO?! GOD DAMN IT. He huffed. He had to get someone to make breakfast.

He left the room and just left the door wide fucking open. Sprinting to Fell. He tried to wake him up but the guy slept like a fucking snorlax. He learned what that was like yesterday. He groaned loudly. Leaving and going into Error's room, he stared with a dark look at Fresh before smacking Error. "WAKE UP"

Fresh woke up too and let go of Error. Falling off the bed. Error nearly attacking TRTL. "what"

"Papy is gone and so is Sans go make me breakfast!" he said with his usual childlike tone that Error absolutely despised. Fresh yawned and stood. "I can-"

Error shook his head "No Fresh no one likes your cooking remember?"

"Lmao oh yea"

TRTL tapped his foot. Error slowly standing. "I'll go find Pap and have him come back to make breakfast because if I do it you'll just get like a slice of bread" He growled. TRTL huffing and watching Error teleport. Looking at Fresh. Staring before leaving the room. Not wanting to interact with him. He went back downstairs and waited in the Kitchen. Fresh Groaned and stretched. Leaving the room soon to go to his own.

As he got there a beep from his phone blipped. And he carefully took it out to answer. It was Squiroo and he smiled a little. They begin to text back and fourth for hours while everything went on downstairs. He didn't care much for their breakfasts and he didn't want to deal with drama. Trying to not act flustered at cuddling Error all night. He wanted to apologize- knowing Error hates being touched, he was probably pissed off at him. 

He shook his head. Looking at the phone, after a bit of typing it was decided. Another date!! He was excited. These 'dates' were going well and if he ever wanted to get over Error these were the biggest steps he could take. Plus Squiroo wasn't a bad person. They were funny and tall and cute. It was fun talking to them. Though it was funner as just friends. But he wanted to try right! Wanted to. He had to.

he had to...

~~~  
Back downstairs TRTL was now eating breakfast. Papyrus had made it and then passed out on the couch immediately. Error was eating as well. TRTL staring at him before piping up. "So what's with you and Fresh"

Error looks over. Glaring. "What do you mean?"

"Like... you wants to lips--" He shook his head, remembering kissing was not called 'lips' like he thought when he first started being able to talk normally again. "You wants to kiss him huh?" he said again. Correcting himself.

Error's face blushed a slight red before he looked away to eat. "No. He's a gross parasite and I hate everyone"

TRTL rolled his eyelights. "Tell me the truth or I'll tell Fresh"

"it wouldn't be true"

"But he'll believe it and be real creeped out"

Error shivered. glancing away.. He didn't. He couldn't. "A little"

TRTL Widened his smile. He wasn't going to tell Fresh. But now he has blackmail! Which he learned from those t.v shows. He was excited to use his new ability.


	9. Invited

Error groaned. The feeling of waking up was always uncomfortable. It had been a few days since he told TRTL he had _mild_ feelings for a certain parasite. He knew the dumb little shit was planning something. Constantly staring at Error and watching him and fresh interact. If that wasn't worse he had recently been told exactly how Squiroo and Fresh's relationship was going.

And it was definitely growing. They had went on more dates. And Error was angry. Fresh wouldn't stop talking about them. How nice they were. How similar they were. It not only hurt but it was annoying. And it didn't help that whenever TRTL was around he would purposely ask questions about the two.

"We're not official but. I think they're gonna ask real soon" Fresh had said. Almost never having asked anyone before he just expected people to do it instead. Error hope Squiroo died before they got a chance to ask.

TRTL tapped his fingers on then coffee table as he watched Error waddle down the stairs. Error hadn't noticed him, walking into the kitchen. TRTL moved. Looking at still sleeping papyrus before following the other into the kitchen.

"So loverboy" TRTL cooed, causing the glitch to jump in surprised. Looking towards the figure at the kitchen entry. "I have a few things ta' lay on you" he said in an odd tone.

Error glared. Growling slightly. "What do you want?"

it was hard to see, but TRTL was obviously smiling wide, slowly walking more into the kitchen. Hopping up to Error. "I want something"

"And why do you-"

He was shushed. Which made him glitch slightly. "I want you to get me a chocolate bar from the store."

"Yea. Right. Fuck no-"

TRTL's grin widened. "Guess I'll just tell Fresh you like him" Error stared in half disbelief half rage.

"And I'm not bluffin either. When I want something. You'll get it for me. Or I'll be running to Fresh to yell your secret" he said in a narcissistic condescending tone. He learned how to do this stuff from t.v. just like gambling. 

He glares. But nervousness ran through each bone and glitch. His facial expressions falters. "...fine." He was defeated. Too scared to lose fresh as a friend or something like that. He turned and left the house angrily. The slam he made against the door slightly awoke papyrus.

But he just assumed it was TRTL being impatient about getting breakfast again.  
\---  
Fresh moved down the stairs. It was time for his date he had planned with Squiroo. Waving absentmindedly at everyone before Poofing up his skateboard and beginning to ride to the place they were meeting up in. A small restaurant with stuff Fresh could eat without complaining about how gross and unhealthy they were.

Fresh landed in front and removed his skateboard. Fixing his hat before trotting inside. Spotting Squiroo immediately. Their humanoid form sitting gladly in a booth by the window. Fresh walked over and sat. "Eya Squiroo!" 

Squiroo grinned from multiple mothers. Eyes looking at him. 'Hello Fresh' their same monotone voice sounded slightly happy. Making fresh giggle. They chatted. And fresh ended up talking about the ones at home.

Squiroo listened in pure interest. Wanting to know more about his interesting 'family'. Finally they chuckled; 'd love to meet them all'

Fresh perked. "Oh- I can probably get pap ta' let ya come over!" He said excitedly. "I'll ask and text ya. Maybe dinner ya?"

They seemed to enjoy the idea. And Fresh didn't hesitate to ask about it that night. And papyrus seemed fairly happy to let Fresh's date come over. It would be nice to meet them! But Error listened. And he was paused.. He didn't want to see the person who took Fresh. 

"So Error-bro what's-"

"Go away" Error growled at him. Getting a confused look from the parasite. Who titled his head.

Fresh made a sideways face. "Huh? But broski-"

"GO AWAY"

Fresh stammered. Staring a bit. Glasses glitching before he nodded and slowly moved away. Walking up to his room. Error stared as he watched the taller walk away. He felt bad but. At the same time he felt like it was good he yelled. 

No. It wasn't..  
He went to his room and cried.  
\---  
Fresh didn't understand why error was mad at him. Was he having with bad day or something? He asked himself as he sat at the desk of his two computer. Texting Squiroo about the plans for later.

He felt bad..not liking being yelled at, especially by Error. It made him feel bad for being a bad friend and stuff. Sniffing slightly. He decided to just go to bed and ignore life for a few.

He cuddled up to the pillow. Not noticing the soft sobs Error echoes from his own room. Eye sockets closing. The parasite falls asleep. Ready for the Dinner.


	10. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit man, it aint that long but ye.

Fresh and papyrus had been scampering around and cleaning all day since this was the day Squiroo would be visiting for dinner and both wanted the house nice and neat. Error stayed angrily in his room for the most part and TRTL and fell stayed in papyrus's room playing neopets. Fresh wiped his brow as he watched Pap go make dinner and fresh sighed. The parasite was nervous but knew Squiroo would be fine. He was worried about everyone else- everyone only being Error.

Error was definitely pissed at him and while he wasn't sure why he still wanted to apologize. But he knew it wouldn't be taken well or taken at all. He sighed a little and tossed off the cleaning gloves he was wearing and went to set up the table. He was also nervous that someone would make him look unrad.

Fresh sat and simply Waited. Probably looking to the time every 2 seconds as he watched papyrus bring out the spaghetti and put it on each plate. It was only when there was a knock at the door that he stood and quickly answered. squiroo waved and came right in,- papyrus called everyone down.

Once everyone was sat at the table Fresh smiled and shuffled happily. "So Squiroo," he pointed at everyone in order. "That's Papyrus, that's Sans, TRTL, Fell, and Error" He looks at them and shifts. Looking at everyones faces. Most of them looked incredibly uninterested in what was going on but they all waved after Papyrus gave them a sort of _'be nice'_ look.

Error glared at them, watching them shake everyone's hand and pausing at his. Error glared at their hand and slowly looked at the. "I ain't touching you" He then looks back to his plate. Fresh explained that Error didn't like contact- which was true. But he especially didn't want to touch Squiroo- he'd rather be dead. 

The room wasn't as awkward as Fresh thought it was going to be, Papyrus was making good chatter with Squiroo as he asked them questions and TRTL was of course doing the same. TRTL had to know everything. Sans had already finished eating and was just... sitting... and lowkey sleeping. Only waking up to crack random puns that made Papyrus sigh and grumble angrily at him. It was hard to tell to anyone else but Fresh knew Squiroo was having a good time listening and talking to everyone. Fell even joined in a little- though it was a lot of small questions. He was a bit too shy to full on ask every question in the world. Error just glared at them and bared his teeth. Fresh pretended not to notice.

"Yes, I am still in college but I plan to be a doctor" Squiroo answered to a question. Papyrus made a sort of surprised noise. "Really? Doctors are really successful"

"Don't keep your hopes up" Error suddenly said, causing everyone to sort of shift and glance over. He just kept glaring at Squiroo. "I'm not sure they'd allow someone like you into a hospital" TRTL smiled and sat back, eating his spaghetti.

"What do you mean by that?" Squiroo said softly, all their eyes looking at Error curiously. Error shifted. Still glaring.

"What I mean is your ugly I think you'd alarm people. Even as a shapeshifter you're terrifying" He growls. Squiroo frowns (at least everyone thinks they do).

Papyrus grumbles. elbowing Error a bit. _'Be nice error'._ Error ignores him though and keeps staring unhappily at the shapeshifting monster in front of him. Narrowing his eyes. "You have an ugly soul. I hope you know that everything you'll ever be is nothing" Fresh growled at Error at that little sentence.

"Error stop" Fresh growled. Error flicked his eyes at him for a moment before back at Squiroo. Error shovels some unnecessary amount of spaghetti in his mouth. The blue tentacle tongue surrounding the food and shoveling it down horrifyingly as he makes sort of small growls at the food.

"Fuck you" He stands and pushed his plate away. Looking straight at Squiroo.  
"Maybe one day I'll be able to string up and destroy that soul"

And he leaves. Papyrus immediately begins apologizing for Error's action. Making excuses as to why he would say those things. Squiroo said it was all fine of course- Though soon after said they had to leave. Kissing Fresh's head before they walked out of the house and left quickly.

After they were gone Fresh immediately stands and heads for Error's room before Papyrus could stop him. Fresh opens Error's door. Error was angrily curled up in blankets watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S again. Fresh stalked over and turned the t.v off. "Hey I was in the middle of--"

"I don't CARE Error!! What was that for!" He yelled loudly. He was pissed. Error just glared at him.

Error rolled his eyes. "What was what for"

Fresh's eye twitched and he adjusts his glasses. Stomping a little. "I wanted them to feel welcome! Error! We're supposed to be homies and y'all go on and threaten and insult them?! How the FUCK would you feel if-if someone invited you over and and you were insulted!" 

Error's eyes widened at the curse. Shifting a little. "I-I well. I was just, y'know. Angry they were over. I don't like...strangers..." He shifted again. "I'm sorry" He couldn't believe it, _He_ was apologizing! But he also didn't like the fact Fresh cursed and didn't even react, it scared him a little.

Fresh huffed. "You..." he sighed. "I..know, but...next time they're around can you TRY to be nice... at least a little?" He asked. 

Error was silent for a moment, thinking nothing before softly nodded. "I can...try" That made Fresh smile a little.

And then he frowned again. "Oh man I cursed didn't I" he grumbled. Taking 800 dollars and leaving the room to go put the money in the swear jar. Error watched him leave. Using strings to close the door before laying down and idly curling up. Turning the t.v on again. Staring at Ross making a fool of himself before bursting into tears.

He held his pillow and cried, he knew he was a jerk- he has done this shit before but. He felt so bad now, he made Fresh so mad, so unhappy- who's to say Fresh even liked him now? Error squeezed the pillow and heard Papyrus come in but he didn't stop. Papyrus went over and sat to try and comfort him and tell him why doing that was so bad. But Papyrus was 100% sure Fresh still liked him a whole lot.  
~~~  
Fresh flopped on his bed and took out his phone, texting Squiroo and saying sorry again. They didn't answer yet so he shoved his phone in his pocket and sighed. He wished Error hadn't done that, but he knew Error didn't like other people and Fresh probably over reacted. He shifted and moved into the whole he'd been creating on his bed since he got it. He broke the bed frame a while ago for the 20th time so Papyrus just let him keep the clawed up, stained mattress stay on the floor since Fresh obviously couldn't care for it.

Fresh shifted and closed his sockets. The parasite shuffling inside of the skull for a moment before closing their eye. Fresh slowly fell asleep...

~~~  
TRTL laughed on Fells bad, Fell glanced over. "I still think it was rude..." He said softly. TRTL rolled his eyelights a little. 

"I think it was cool! And dramatic!" He wiggled happily, Chuckling. Fell sighed and continued to play neopets. "You always like Drama TRTL" 

"Why do you think I watch those soap operas Papyrus likes to watch" He giggles. Leaning on the bed frame and watching Fell play. TRTL's gonna talk to Error about this later for sure. He knew he was being a jealous butthead but he didn't know he'd be so outwardly rude. TRTL sat up and moved over to watch Fell some more.


	11. Very small chapter cuz cas cant fuckn write!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sad and some huggles and some sad and some surprise

Error felt like shit the next few days, Fresh constantly leaving early to go out with his new Datemate, being left alone to rewatch FRIENDS again. It wasn't bad but he couldn't stop thinking about how much of an ass he'd been, hell he'd tried to hang out with papyrus, but papyrus was busy. He was gone a lot too. It didn't help that TRTL didn't seem to let up his requests, asking for things everytime Error entered the room.

Sans seemed to have picked up on this, but didn't care much. Just shaking his head everytime he watched Error steal some milkshake from Underfell for TRTL and Fell to share. He felt horrible, used, awful. He laid on his bed and cried one day, why couldn't he just NOT have feelings? No have anything? now that's what he'd like, Some time to just feel nothing. Whispers surrounded his head and made him feel awful as he stitched together a badly made puppet of Squiroo, torturing it. Why can't he be skilled in voodoo or something?

Maybe then he'd get some REAL fucking relief. He wanted Squiroo to hurt. But he knew he'd 1) get in trouble, and 2) Fresh would be angry at him. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. Looking around the dark room. Why does he feel like this again? Why is he so alone again?

\----

Fresh sighed as he waved goodbye to Squiroo, kissing their cheek (?) and skating home, hands shoved in his pockets with a large brilliant smile on his dumb golden toothed face. He looks around, wind blowing around his face and brushing lightly against his clothes. Making it flail uselessly, Once home he did a show-offy kickflip and landed gladly at the gate. leaning down and grabbing his skate, kicking it up a bit and poofing it into his inventory.

He jumped over the fence and across the lawn into the quiet house, the quiet whispers of Fell and TRTL playing neopets upstairs and Sans no where to be found, As well as papyrus. He hummed a quiet sigh and kicked off his shoes, putting them in the respective spots and- looking a little at Can town, what was that for? No one seems to know, a Can town placed by the table with about 3, 1 piece lego pieces in it. Sans and Papyrus always laughed when asked about it. 

Fresh was pretty sure they was just crazy.

Fresh walked to the stairs and trotted up, passing by Error's room- he heard quiet sobs. He quickly sobbed and moved towards it, entering slowly. "Brah?" Error tried to calm upon his entrance.

Fresh kicked the door open and walked over, sitting. "Hey Error, y'all doin aight homedawg?" Error nodded, but the clear signs of him crying were evident. Fresh frowns.

"Come-on, i aint dumb, whatsup?"  
"JuSt,,, I feel like SHIZ...." He didn't mind the censorship much. "That's all"

"Wanta hug brotato chip?" He smiled a bit. Error slowly nodded and turned to Fresh. Leaning against him as the parasite wrapped his arms around him, Fresh placed his chin on Errors head. Quickly Error bursts into more sobs, practically clinging to Fresh. 

Fresh felt bad, hearing him cry, but simply rocked and rubbed his back softly. Mumbling "it's okays," Both of them stayed there, quiet, calm. Until they both dozed off and flopped onto the bed....

\----

 

"Ey Bro" Sans said as Papyrus entered the home, wide eye'd and sparkling.

"Hello Brother!! I have some wondrous news!" His smiled was bright and happy, Excited to speak. Sans leaned and yawned. 

"whatsit"

He sat down next to him, giggling. "Have you been wondering why I've been gone so often? hm?? HM???"

"Kinda,?" he looked at him.

He fidgeted excitedly, "I Was helping Undyne find a way to propose to Alphys!"


	12. Well Did it Work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dam
> 
> still cant write but also I'm back

Sans shifted in his seat and smiled gladly at his younger brother, “Woah what really? And you didn’t bother telling me?” he crossed his arms. Papyrus shook his head.

“I’m sorry sans but I didn’t want to ruin the surprise!!”

“Well did it work?? How’d it go?” He turned to look at his brother. His brother was extremely giddy as he forcefully lifted up Sans and stood. He brought him outside to talk as he was still going to 'tell' everyone else the story on his own time. He loved telling people the same story separately. He sat down with Sans and tapped his finger. Smile broad and excited,

"Well let me tell you the story! So as you know I was watching from nearby with my EXCELLENT mustache disguise so I can make sure Undyne did a good job" he closed his eyes. "She did want to do fire related things but that was WAY to dangerous! So she went with an average restaurant proposal" Sans nodded as he listened to the story. It was a good story- Just an average proposal and nothing to big (Except apparently Undyne got too excited at the 'yes' and broke their table in half) but that wasn't the point. They were ENGAGED!

Papyrus put his hands on his hips "I'm going to be helping them plan for the wedding too!" Sans chuckled and high fives his brother.

"And they said they're going to invite everyone!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of course everyone had been told about a billion times about the engagement. Fell and TRTL were excited and didn't want to wait months for the wedding but sadly it would be a few months until they actually married. They were still excited; Fell was mildly nervous for reasons of being around people but having never been at a wedding he was excited. Especially since he heard wedding cake was good. Fresh was also excited because well; he loved that stuff. He liked watching people get married. He has seen a few marriages (and broken into a few) for this reason. Error on the other hand was the complete opposite of excited. He did not want to go, for quite obvious reasons. But pap had insisted and insisted him to go anyways.

Error was glad it was months away; It gave him time to prepare for the boring and mind numbing events. He had never BEEN to weddings but watching enough comedy shows and bad weddings on T.V was enough to know he wouldn't want to go.

Fresh nearly breaks down Error's room door and hops in, closing the door and hopping on the bed. "Yo My bro!! Are ya excited for the weddin'?" He flopped down. Swinging his legs excitedly as he stared at the annoyed Error.

"You interrupted my F.R.I.E.N.D.S, Fresh" He growled partially, pausing the show. "And no, I'm not. It's gonna be so boring" He rolled his eyes and stared at Fresh. Crossing his legs.

"Nah nah man it'll be fun! Plus there'll be sweets my dude, ya' like the rad shiz right home dude?" He chuckled. Error glanced elsewhere and stayed quiet for a moment "maybe It'll be alright. Just Don't want to go y'know?" he tapped the edges of the bed. 

"Can I keep watching this Fresh?"

"Sure! Can I watch too dude?"

Error answered with a nod and started it again. Fresh moved and sat by Error. "Can I hug ya bro?"

Error tensed a bit "Why?"

"Too calm ya down? maybe, Don't hafta if ya don't want to !!" Error thought.

"fine." And so Fresh carefully put his arms around Error and nuzzled close. Both growing distracted as they watched The t.v show Error had watched over a million times at this point. 

About half an hour later Error looks at fresh who had fallen into a deep-ish sleep. Error shifted and sighed. Putting his arms around him. "I don't want to go because I know I'll never feel that. Get married." He whispers. tearing up and staying close.

Error silently cried until he fell asleep.


	13. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one focuses more on the wedding
> 
> also im bad at writing still also sorry forhaujnsk posting so late
> 
> gurkg

It had been a long few months as Papyrus continuously helped his friends with their wedding day. Papyrus was so excited to be the best man and get everyone suits and such. He had refused Fresh's horrible and also ugly as hell outfit. Fresh had wanted to go in this overly colorful tuxedo with weird designs and ugly non-matched colors but Papyrus refused and only let him wear a normal tux with a slightly snazzy looking bowtie. All the Sans’s were in their most uncomfortable state as they were forced into tuxedos. Each of them hated the fact that the outfits were uncomfy and terrible even if It made them look ‘good’. These greasy boys were not happy about it.  
(this it the part where it’s obvious idk how weddings work so bear with me)  
The day of the wedding was an awkward one. Papyrus going off to help Undyne prepare for the main event and Everyone just sort of waited in calm chatter. Error was very unhappy and uncomfortable. There was so many people!!! Granted not that much as an average wedding with over 50 people but the random monsters and people he didn’t exactly recognize made him unhappy. He had been forced to wear his glasses here so he wouldn’t miss the gay kisses or something.  
Fresh had brought Squiroo who was in a slightly more human form so that it was less awkward for them to not have to take up a whole booth for themselves and fresh. They were wearing a tie and an entirely black outfit of some kind. Fresh and Squiroo held hands and that just made Error all the more uncomfortable. But didn’t say anything as Fresh let go of their hand to go and chat with Error while squiroo went to find their seat.   
“Hey brah! How ya feelin’?” he smiled as he walked over, Error shrugged, “I’m feeling more uncomfortable then I ever have in my life”

Fresh chuckled “brah you know you’re overreactin’ you’ve felt worse” he said, of course Fresh didn’t understand that it was mostly just a figure of speech. Error shook his head as they talked. It made Error calmer to just talk to him but all the noise made him uncomfortable.  
~~~~  
After a bit everyone was seated and the music had started. Papyrus up on the main area was holding back tears as he stood as Undyne’s best man. Mettaton standing gracefully as Alphys’s. It was an amazing and also ridiculous sight as both stoodup there, Alphys sweating as she stood in her dress and waited.. Everyone watched, several teary eyes stared, as Undyne walked down the aisle. Her own dress dragging behind her as she walked. Fell was basically sobbing as he watched the wedding.   
Frisk running in front and throwing flowers as Undyne walked forward. They also were the ring barer which made it better as they flung flowers while trying not to drop the ring  
Once up there their vows started. Everyone listened as they spoke to one another, and it took a bit as undyne and alphys giggled at their little speeches. Once done everyone watched as they kissed once they were allowed…  
Now the throwing the bouquet was the best part of this entire thing. Undyne threw the bouquet and papyrus pummeled through everyone to catch it and happily wave it around screaming that he’d caught it and would now get married yet. While some people were unhappy that he did that most of them just found it adorable.  
The wedding went on into the reception as people ate and congratulated undyne and alphys and their cake eating and pictures. After the wedding Papyrus got everyone in the car but looked mildly annoyed Sans sat next to him, sans was buzzed from downing the very very small amount of alcoholic drinks provided for the adults and everyone was talking and stuff about how good the wedding was as they got home. Fresh left soon after getting home to walk Squiroo home and Error immediately move to his room and flopped down on the bed. Tired. That was WAY too much things for one day…  
~~~  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT SANS!!" Papyrus yelled as he stomped his foot at sans as everyone had gone to wherever they hung out.

"Made out with mettaton while at a WEDDING?!?!?!" he whined, throwing his arms up in anger.........  
~~~


	14. Just a sort of cute chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey y'alllllllllllllllllllllllllllll im unmotivated so this chapter is mostly focused on fresh and error being cute instead of drama <3
> 
>  
> 
> also heads up guys! I know for a fact when i get around to writing the next chapter it's gonna be a bit more,,, drama heavy, with everyone

Sans was too mildly drunken to really care about what Papyrus was saying, papyrus dragging sans to his room. “we will talk about this tomorrow!  
~~~  
Error made a groggy noise as he forced himself up to open his eyes. He groaned and rolled over- tumbling off the bed face first he huffed. He sat up and rubbed his forehead, mumbling an "ouch that fucking hurt" as he forced himself to stand. He stretched and looked around his mostly empty room. He slowly walked out after a minute or so, slumping down the stairs as he walked into the kitchen. TRTL and fell were already there eating waffles. Papyrus glanced over with a smile. "comere and eat! I already made you a plate Error" he said calmly, something obviously (rattling his bones) annoying him though; but he didn't speak it.

Gladly error grabbed his plate and sat at the table. Not paying much mind to whatever conversation TRTL and Fell were having.

"Bori's are the best" Fell huffed slightly, discussing his favorite neopets  
"no! Skieths are!!!" TRTL claimed "they're big chubby boys!!!"

Error leaned his head, feeling someone sit beside him "hey bruh!", Error jumped and glanced up, Fresh sitting beside him with his waffles. He didn't ever put syrup on them. He also had some orange juice and some strawberries. At least strawberries were good. 

He rubbed his eyes and sat up a bit straighter. "uhh... Hey Fresh" he watched him start to eat, Fresh was kicking his legs back and fourth like a child. Looking at Error "how dy'a feel after yesterday homie?"

The shorter stared for a moment, calculating what he meant before shaking his head "Oh-! uhm, I guess i feel a little bit less exhausted..." he shrugged. Smiling a bit at Fresh as he shoved a piece of waffle in his throat. Fresh smiled "oh cool man! I wanted to ask ya something too!" He smiled and looked back at his food. At this point TRTL and fell has stopped talking to eavesdrop, and ,,, honestly so was papyrus who was now looking their direction instead of at his cooking. Error felt a slight flush in his cheeks as he cleared his throat "What is it?"

Fresh adjusted his glasses, already done with his food- since he was like, a speed eater. He chuckled "well uhh I was wonderin' if y'all wanted to go to the mall with me bro?" Error tapped his fingers against the table as he thought about it. He breathed out, maybe it wouldn't be that bad? "sure.. I guess? I dunno for how long thoug-" Fresh perked up

"cool brah!! Get ready after yer done eatin' and meet me outside!" he shot up and was out of the room in a flash of seconds. Error blinked and looked at everyone. Fell was sort of uninterested now- Trtl had that shiteating grin of "oooooh you're going on a date BASICALLY (even if its not that) and Papyrus gave him a thumbsup. Error smiled a bit and continued to eat in a flustered way.  
~~~  
After eating error got up and ran upstairs, putting his favorite badly stitched together outfit on, wrapping a scarf around his face and basically sprinting outside, Fresh was sitting on the stairs and staring at the street. Glancing backwards when Error trotted out. Fresh smiled and stood up quickly. "You ready bromie?"

"Yea"

"COOL! comere!" he held his hand out, Error stared at it for a moment before carefully taking his hand. Fresh walked forward.

"Why are we holding hands?" 

"Friends hold hands! TRTL told me that" he put a hand in his pocket. "But if ye' dont want to that's fine! I know ya' hate bein touched n shiz"

Error was quiet for a moment, looking at their intertwined fingers... "no-it's,, uhh fine" he smiled- Fresh chuckled as they walked. Fresh was talking about his deviantart account as they walked. Error would listen as well as he could but most of the time he was honestly staring at his and fresh's hand. Error looked up as they had entered the lot of the mall, it wasn't a BIG BIG mall, but it was big because it was a mall. Fresh walked "First i wanna get some uhh cinnabon...and then clothes! and then more cinnabon" fresh wiggled and chuckled.  
Pushing open one of the doors, letting go over error’s hand at this point, Fresh and Error started walking. “I think that’s auuh,,, good idea”  
“Yea! And I can pay f’everything too! So if ya want something point it out” the colorful skeleton hummed and ran forward a bit, making error partially hop closer.

It wasn’t a very exciting day- they got some cute outfits at one of the stores. Error usually hates getting clothes since he was so attached to his like- 2 or 3 outfits. But Fresh insisted, Getting him the softest clothes he could find. Clothes error LOVED, Error had the chance to pick out whatever he liked. He got some pretty gay outfits. But his favorite was a long sleeved sweater with a caterpillar in the middle of it. “You got this!” it said, it was fluffy and a light pink, the caterpillar was a green and red. He got some pants that were obviously meant to be pajamas, they had foxes on them and were a light blue. Fresh had no interest in the clothes here, but he clapped every-time Error showed him how he looked in each outfit. “You look so handsome Error!” he’d say, making the glitch’s face flush.

Afterwards the walked around the mall, Fresh got them a “best friend’s forever” necklace. Error would cherish it close, nearly tearing up just at looking at it! Fresh and Error walked to cinnabon. Fresh got a box he’d get for everyone, and just two small ones for fresh and error to eat now. Sitting together and eating these sugary treats. Fresh leaned his hand on his head. Staring at Error while he ate. Part of fresh felt anxious, he knew he wanted this to be a date! But Fresh was Dating someone else. And Error would never find anything in a parasite like him.  
As far as he knew Error thought he was emotionless. 

But it was nice. 

Afterwards they walked around for a while longer, Fresh ended up getting error a stuffed animal shaped like a snake. Fresh would hold it for him of course! He was the one who brought him, he didn’t want error to strain in an already busy place.  
As they left the mall and began walking home late in the afternoon, Fresh moved his hand and held error’s clothes. ‘sure friends hold hands’ Fresh said in his mind ‘I just wish this was a romantic hand holding’ he thought. Looking up into the sky as they walked.  
TRTL had told him no such thing.


	15. you can't play with my heart like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's been a very very long while since ive updated but i gained a bit of motivation so i did! Hope you like this Chapter, it's 4 am so its' prolly sloppily made but It's also a bit longer then I'm used to writing haha

The night had been quiet. Everything had felt off- the small glitchy skeleton mumbled and shook in his sleep.  
_”it hurts it hurts the glitching it’s hurting so much someone please help me someone please help me!”_  
Error sat up with a horrible gasp as his soul raced in agony. He covered his mouth and shook. Why was he here? Where was he? He looked around… Room. That’s right. A room, his room, in Papyrus’s house. Error’s soul relaxes as he breathes out a soft huff. Luckily it was just a nightmare, nothing too bad. Nothing too bad at all, he clutched his coats fabric as he stood up. Standing and walking from his room. It was daytime? It was probably 2pm or something. Usually Fresh woke him up but it appears to not be the case.  
Error gently wandered down the stairs and saw Papyrus angrily texting someone. Or at least he seemed angry but his face looked calm. “Everything Ok pap?” He said as he walked over and plopped down next to him. Papyrus looked over and blinked.  
“wh-? Oh! Oh yes I’m fine. But this cookie run race is really getting me angry!” he furrowed his brows. Error chuckled, no idea what the guy was talking about.  
It was silent for about sixty seconds before Error shift. “so,”  
Papyrus waited but answer the question he knew was coming. “Fresh is on a date I think.”  
Error felt himself growl too himself. “oh.” He said again. Papyrus looked at him for a moment before shifting. “ I know that isn’t what you wanted to hear, but he left a few hours ago.”  
Error nodded, “It’s fine.”  
~~~  
Error was sitting against the tree outside for a while, he didn’t remember how long it had been as the feelings of the tree’s leaves fluttering down against the ground mimicked motions in his mind. Error closed his eyes and covered his face. Memories he tried to forget kept showing up and disappearing all over again, he was on edge. He was terrified.  
He heard someone leave the house and walk down to the tree. It was obviously fresh at the look of his blinding colors. The smiling guy was sure to make him feel better right? Feeling him flop down next to him and smile. “Hey brah!”  
“hi-“  
He didn’t get a second in before fresh started talking about his day, it seemed like he had the most wonderful day. Error guess he didn’t mind listening to it. But as he talked on and on- About that damn Date he had. About how wonderful everything is. Error breathed out.  
“Fresh can you be quiet now” He said, trying not to sound rude but the obvious stress in his voice wasn’t hard to discern. Fresh immediately shut his mouth, nodding.  
“Oh sure dude,” he smiled softly and said nothing.  
Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. That’s all he could think of. Silence. Silence and white and-  
“are you okay?” Fresh said and moved to touch his hand before error flinched and glared. Fresh shook his head and moved away “Oh yea sorry, s’posed to ask uh—Are you ok?” he asked again but with more worry in his voice.  
“Why wo-w----would you care?” His voice cracked with glitching for a moment.  
Fresh looked confused and tilted his head. “What do you mean brah? We’re best friend’s remember?? Bffs’-“  
“NO!” He hissed and shifted. “no—Nooooooo we--- I hated you—I-“ His voice glitched and his body started to distort. Fresh’s brows pointed worriedly and he gasped. This hadn’t happened in a long time. It’s been a while since Error had a breakdown of this sort- he just really hoped he didn’t crash.  
Fresh tried to relax him, shushing him and smiling “h-hey bro please relax! Everything is all up n’ chill you know everything is fine dude! You just gotta brea-“  
“SHU—SHUT UP !!!!!” he yelled and thrashed. “EVERYTHING IS SO LOUD!!!” He yelled again  
Error’s rage showed as his body started to slowly cover with error signed, particles of him floating off and his body splitting and screaming in pain. His breathing couldn’t even as his eye sight blurred somehow even worse then it usually was- as he ignored Fresh’s pleas for calmness.  
“stop Acting Like you CARE!” he yelled again, Fresh stumbling back as Error suddenly popped up into standing position. Fresh wasn’t able to let out a singular word as Error screamed out again. “You only c-c---care about---- Ab---about that—f-f—f-f-f-ucking squiroo—that mother--- I---I_i-____IIIIIIIIIII” He paused and screamed as his body split up, he screams- screaming- never ending--- pain. “You Don’t Care You Don’t Care About Me No One Cares No One Does NO NO NO ONE DOES ONLY ONE THING DOES ONLY ONE!” He screams through painful bouts of words. His body was wracking with a horrific amount of agony.  
His eyes covered with errors.  
**“You Can’t Keep Doing This To Me Fresh, to my heart”**  
Everyone at this point was running outside. Papyrus tried to get Trtl to go back inside but Sans, Fell and Trtl all huddled by the door to watch what was going on.  
“Error---Error it’s okay—Oh gosh -please- Just leave him there he’—he’ll crash will end and we can calm him down,” Papyrus knew you couldn’t stop a glitching Crash, it was a horribly painful process all error’s went through especially under extreme stress. It had been forever since this has happened though. There was no telling how much Error would forget after it was over.  
But an unexpected turn of events happened as Error’s crash started to end, his hand moving to the air and cutting a rift through the air, falling through.  
“No--!” he gasped as Error disappeared into the portal. The Rift closed.  
~~~

“If he turns up anywhere it’ll prolly his antivoid,” Ink said, casually doodling on a notebook as he heard the worried speech that papyrus just put onto him. “I’d say have Fresh or someone just chill out in there until he shows up. Dude can’t run fo—well. He was running from us forever! So maybe he will!” He laughed, emotionless at the panicked face that papyrus gave. Ink shifted and settled down. “Ok, for real though, I’d say do that. Guy just Crashed, he’s probably stressed as all hell. Just. Wait til he shows up.” Ink said before smiling.  
Papyrus covers his eyes and sighs. “Okay. Okay”  
~~~  
“This is your fault y’know,” trtl closed his eyes as he sat next to Fresh who was waiting for ink and papyrus to stop talking upstairs.  
Fresh looked at Trtl, who glared at him, they had a lot of bad blood between them. Obviously because Trtl was an old host of his. Fresh adjusted his glasses but Trtl kept talking. “If you was’ just like… Not dumb about your feelings maybe he’d be here n’ he’d be up n’ KISSING you.” Fresh made a face of confused.  
“You really are dumb.” Trtl rolled his eyes. Sighing. “he really cares about you Fresh. I can’t see why but—but he even wants to hold your hands. I think maybe if you. Talked to him more uhm. Closely then you’d find out…Also.” He was quiet for a moment. “You should rethink your relationship.”  
Trtl stood and left the room- almost at the right time that papyrus and Ink walked down the stairs. “So.” Ink said walking over. “We’ think it’s a good idea that you go into the antivoid that Error lived in a while ago, it’s a good idea since you’re the only person who can seem to WILLINGLY enter it without anyone knowing how.”  
Fresh nodded and shifted, standing. He gulped, shaking just ever so slightly. “okay… Yea, I’ll do that brah”  
Ink gave a thumbsup and moved to teleport. Papyrus nodded at him as Fresh Radically poofed into the Antivoid.  
It didn’t take him long to see the small look of Error laying down against the blinding white ground. A small set of snoozing noises echoing from his body. Fresh walked over and sat down. Moving a hand to look at Error’s sleeping skull. Fresh’s eye filled up with tears as he broke down in sobs. 

Waiting for Error to wake up.


End file.
